Pathobiology of Cancer
Cancer is characterized primarily by an increase in the number of abnormal cells derived from a given normal tissue, invasion of adjacent tissues by these abnormal cells, or lymphatic or blood-borne spread of malignant cells to regional lymph nodes and to distant sites (metastasis). Clinical data and molecular biologic studies indicate that cancer is a multistep process that begins with minor preneoplastic changes, which may under certain conditions progress to neoplasia. The neoplastic lesion may evolve clonally and develop an increasing capacity for invasion, growth, metastasis, and heterogeneity, especially under conditions in which the neoplastic cells escape the host's immune surveillance. Roitt, I., Brostoff, J and Kale, D., Immunology, 17.1-17.12 (3rd ed., Mosby, St. Louis, Mo., 1993).
There is an enormous variety of cancers which are described in detail in the medical literature. Examples include cancer of the lung, colon, rectum, prostate, breast, brain, and intestine. The incidence of cancer continues to climb as the general population ages, as new cancers develop, and as susceptible populations (e.g., people infected with AIDS or excessively exposed to sunlight) grow. A tremendous demand therefore exists for new methods and compositions that can be used to treat patients with cancer.
Many types of cancers are associated with new blood vessel formation, a process known as angiogenesis. Several of the mechanisms involved in tumor-induced angiogenesis have been elucidated. The most direct of these mechanisms is the secretion by the tumor cells of cytokines with angiogenic properties. Examples of these cytokines include acidic and basic fibroblastic growth factor (a,b-FGF), angiogenin, vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), and TNF-α. Alternatively, tumor cells can release angiogenic peptides through the production of proteases and the subsequent breakdown of the extracellular matrix where some cytokines are stored (e.g., b-FGF). Angiogenesis can also be induced indirectly through the recruitment of inflammatory cells (particularly macrophages) and their subsequent release of angiogenic cytokines (e.g., TNF-α, b-FGF).
Lymphoma refers to cancers that originate in the lymphatic system. Lymphoma is characterized by malignant neoplasms of lymphocytes-B lymphocytes and T lymphocytes (i.e., B-cells and T-cells). Lymphoma generally starts in lymph nodes or collections of lymphatic tissue in organs including, but not limited to, the stomach or intestines. Lymphoma may involve the marrow and the blood in some cases. Lymphoma may spread from one site to other parts of the body.
The treatment of various forms of lymphomas are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,363, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such lymphomas include, but are not limited to, Hodgkin's lymphoma, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, cutaneous B-cell lymphoma, activated B-cell lymphoma, diffuse large B-cell lymphoma (DLBCL), mantle cell lymphoma (MCL), follicular center lymphoma, transformed lymphoma, lymphocytic lymphoma of intermediate differentiation, intermediate lymphocytic lymphoma (ILL), diffuse poorly differentiated lymphocytic lymphoma (PDL), centrocytic lymphoma, diffuse small-cleaved cell lymphoma (DSCCL), peripheral T-cell lymphomas (PTCL), cutaneous T-Cell lymphoma and mantle zone lymphoma and low grade follicular lymphoma.
Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL) is the fifth most common cancer for both men and women in the United States, with an estimated 63,190 new cases and 18,660 deaths in 2007. Jemal A, et al., CA Cancer J Clin 2007; 57(1):43-66. The probability of developing NHL increases with age and the incidence of NHL in the elderly has been steadily increasing in the past decade, causing concern with the aging trend of the US population. Id. Clarke C A, et al., Cancer 2002; 94(7):2015-2023.
Diffuse large B-cell lymphoma (DLBCL) accounts for approximately one-third of non-Hodgkin's lymphomas. While some DLBCL patients are cured with traditional chemotherapy, the remainder die from the disease. Anticancer drugs cause rapid and persistent depletion of lymphocytes, possibly by direct apoptosis induction in mature T and B cells. See K. Stahnke. et al., Blood 2001, 98:3066-3073. Absolute lymphocyte count (ALC) has been shown to be a prognostic factor in follicular non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and recent results have suggested that ALC at diagnosis is an important prognostic factor in diffuse large B-cell lymphoma. See D. Kim et al., Journal of Clinical Oncology, 2007 ASCO Annual Meeting Proceedings Part I. Vol 25, No. 18S (June 20 Supplement), 2007: 8082.
Leukemia refers to malignant neoplasms of the blood-forming tissues. Various forms of leukemias are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,862 and U.S. provisional patent application No. 60/380,842, filed May 17, 2002, the entireties of which are incorporated herein by reference. Although viruses reportedly cause several forms of leukemia in animals, causes of leukemia in humans are to a large extent unknown. The Merck Manual, 944-952 (17th ed. 1999). Transformation to malignancy typically occurs in a single cell through two or more steps with subsequent proliferation and clonal expansion. In some leukemias, specific chromosomal translocations have been identified with consistent leukemic cell morphology and special clinical features (e.g., translocations of 9 and 22 in chronic myelocytic leukemia, and of 15 and 17 in acute promyelocytic leukemia). Acute leukemias are predominantly undifferentiated cell populations and chronic leukemias more mature cell forms.
Acute leukemias are divided into lymphoblastic (ALL) and non-lymphoblastic (ANLL) types. The Merck Manual, 946-949 (17th ed. 1999). They may be further subdivided by their morphologic and cytochemical appearance according to the French-American-British (FAB) classification or according to their type and degree of differentiation. The use of specific B- and T-cell and myeloid-antigen monoclonal antibodies are most helpful for classification. ALL is predominantly a childhood disease which is established by laboratory findings and bone marrow examination. ANLL, also known as acute myelogenous leukemia or acute myeloblastic leukemia (AML), occurs at all ages and is the more common acute leukemia among adults; it is the form usually associated with irradiation as a causative agent.
Chronic leukemias are described as being lymphocytic (CLL) or myelocytic (CML). The Merck Manual, 949-952 (17th ed. 1999). CLL is characterized by the appearance of mature lymphocytes in blood, bone marrow, and lymphoid organs. The hallmark of CLL is sustained, absolute lymphocytosis (>5,000/μL) and an increase of lymphocytes in the bone marrow. Most CLL patients also have clonal expansion of lymphocytes with B-cell characteristics. CLL is a disease of middle or old age. In CML, the characteristic feature is the predominance of granulocytic cells of all stages of differentiation in blood, bone marrow, liver, spleen, and other organs. In the symptomatic patient at diagnosis, the total white blood cell (WBC) count is usually about 200,000/μL, but may reach 1,000,000/μL. CML is relatively easy to diagnose because of the presence of the Philadelphia chromosome.
In addition to the acute and chronic categorization, neoplasms are also categorized based upon the cells giving rise to such disorder into precursor or peripheral. See e.g., U.S. patent publication no. 2008/0051379, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Precursor neoplasms include ALLs and lymphoblastic lymphomas and occur in lymphocytes before they have differentiated into either a T- or B-cell. Peripheral neoplasms are those that occur in lymphocytes that have differentiated into either T- or B-cells. Such peripheral neoplasms include, but are not limited to, B-cell CLL, B-cell prolymphocytic leukemia, lymphoplasmacytic lymphoma, mantle cell lymphoma, follicular lymphoma, extranodal marginal zone B-cell lymphoma of mucosa-associated lymphoid tissue, nodal marginal zone lymphoma, splenic marginal zone lymphoma, hairy cell leukemia, plasmacytoma, diffuse large B-cell lymphoma and Burkitt lymphoma. In over 95 percent of CLL cases, the clonal expansion is of a B cell lineage. See Cancer: Principles & Practice of Oncology (3rd Edition) (1989) (pp. 1843-1847). In less than 5 percent of CLL cases, the tumor cells have a T-cell phenotype. Notwithstanding these classifications, however, the pathological impairment of normal hematopoiesis is the hallmark of all leukemias.
Multiple myeloma (MM) is a cancer of plasma cells in the bone marrow. Normally, plasma cells produce antibodies and play a key role in immune function. However, uncontrolled growth of these cells leads to bone pain and fractures, anemia, infections, and other complications. Multiple myeloma is the second most common hematological malignancy, although the exact causes of multiple myeloma remain unknown. Multiple myeloma causes high levels of proteins in the blood, urine, and organs, including but not limited to M-protein and other immunoglobulins (antibodies), albumin, and beta-2-microglobulin. M-protein, short for monoclonal protein, also known as paraprotein, is a particularly abnormal protein produced by the myeloma plasma cells and can be found in the blood or urine of almost all patients with multiple myeloma.
Skeletal symptoms, including bone pain, are among the most clinically significant symptoms of multiple myeloma. Malignant plasma cells release osteoclast stimulating factors (including IL-1, IL-6 and TNF) which cause calcium to be leached from bones causing lytic lesions; hypercalcemia is another symptom. The osteoclast stimulating factors, also referred to as cytokines, may prevent apoptosis, or death of myeloma cells. Fifty percent of patients have radiologically detectable myeloma-related skeletal lesions at diagnosis. Other common clinical symptoms for multiple myeloma include polyneuropathy, anemia, hyperviscosity, infections, and renal insufficiency.
Solid tumors are abnormal masses of tissue that may, but usually do not contain cysts or liquid areas. Solid tumors may be benign (not cancer), or malignant (cancer). Different types of solid tumors are named for the type of cells that form them. Examples of types solid tumors include, but are not limited to malignant melanoma, adrenal carcinoma, breast carcinoma, renal cell cancer, carcinoma of the pancreas, non-small-cell lung carcinoma (NSCLC) and carcinoma of unknown primary. Drugs commonly administered to patients with various types or stages of solid tumors include, but are not limited to, celebrex, etoposide, cyclophosphamide, docetaxel, apecitabine, IFN, tamoxifen, IL-2, GM-CSF, or a combination thereof.
While patients who achieve a complete remission after initial therapy have a good chance for cure, less than 10% of those who do not respond or relapse achieve a cure or a response lasting longer than 3 years. See Cerny T, et al., Ann Oncol 2002; 13 Suppl 4:211-216.
Rituximab is known to deplete normal host B cells. See M. Aklilu et al., Annals of Oncology 15:1109-1114, 2004. The long-term immunologic effects of B cell depletion with rituximab and the characteristics of the reconstituting B cell pool in lymphoma patients are not well defined, despite the widespread usage of this therapy. See Jennifer H. Anolik et al., Clinical Immunology, vol. 122, issue 2, February 2007, pages 139-145.
The approach for patients with relapsed or refractory disease relies heavily on experimental treatments followed by stem cell transplantation, which may not be appropriate for patients with a poor performance status or advanced age. Therefore, a tremendous demand exists for new methods that can be used to treat patients with NHL.
The link between cancer an altered cellular metabolism has been well established. See Cairns, R. A., et al. Nature Rev., 2011, 11:85-95. Understanding tumor cell metabolism and the associated genetic changes thereof may lead to the identification of improved methods of cancer treatment. Id. For example, tumor cell survival and proliferation via increased glucose metabolism has been linked to the PIK3 pathway, whereby mutations in tumor suppressor genes such as PTEN activate tumor cell metabolism. Id. AKT1 (a.k.a., PKB) stimulates glucose metabolism associtated with tumor cell growth by various interactions with PFKFB3, ENTPD5, mTOR and TSC2 (a.k.a., tuberin). Id.
Transcription factors HIF1 and HIF2 are largely responsible for cellular response to low oxygen conditions often associated with tumors. Id. Once activated, HIF1 promotes tumor cell capacity to carry out glycolysis. Id. Thus, inhibition of HIF1 may slow or reverse tumor cell metabolism. Activation of HIF1 has been linked to PI3K, tumor suppressor proteins such as VHL, succinate dehydrogenase (SDH) and fumarate hydratase. Id. The oncogenic transcription factor MYC has also been linked to tumor cell metabolism, specifically glycolysis. Id. MYC also promotes cell proliferation by glutamine metabolic pathways. Id.
AMP-activated protein kinase (AMPK) functions as a metabolic check point which tumor cells must overcome in order to proliferate. Id. Several mutations have been identified which suppress AMPK signaling in tumor cells. See Shackelford, D. B. & Shaw, R. J., Nature Rev. Cancer, 2009, 9: 563-575. STK11 has been identified as a tumor suppressor gene related to the role of AMPK. See Cairns, R. A., et al. Nature Rev., 2011, 11:85-95.
The transcription factor p53, a tumor suppressor, also has an important role in the regulation of cellular metabolism. Id. The loss of p53 in tumor cells may be a significant contributor to changes in tumor cell metabolism to the glycolytic pathway. Id. The OCT1 transcription factor, another potential target for chemotherapeutics, may cooperate with p53 in regulating tumor cell metabolism. Id.
Pyruvate kinate M2 (PKM2) promotes changes in cellular metabolism which confer metabolic advantages to cancer cells by supporting cell proliferation. Id. For example, lung cancer cells which express PKM2 over PKM1 have been found to have such an advantage. Id. In the clinic, PKM2 has been identified as being overexpressed in a number of cancer types. Id. Thus PKM2 may be a useful biomarker for the early detection of tumors.
Mutations in isocitrate dehydrogenases IDH1 and IDH2 have been linked to tumorigenesis, specifically, in glioblastoma and acute myeloid leukemia. See Mardis, E. R. et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 2009, 361: 1058-1066; Parsons, D. W. et al., Science, 2008, 321: 1807-1812.
The incidence of cancer continues to climb as the general population ages, as new cancers develop, and as susceptible populations (e.g., people infected with AIDS, the elderly or excessively exposed to sunlight) grow. A tremendous demand therefore exists for new methods, treatments and compositions that can be used to treat patients with cancer including but not limited to those with lymphoma, NHL, multiple myeloma, AML, leukemias, and solid tumors.
Accordingly, compounds that can control and/or inhibit unwanted angiogenesis or inhibit the production of certain cytokines, including TNF-α, may be useful in the treatment and prevention of various forms of cancer.
Methods of Treating Cancer
Current cancer therapy may involve surgery, chemotherapy, hormonal therapy and/or radiation treatment to eradicate neoplastic cells in a patient (see, for example, Stockdale, 1998, Medicine, vol. 3, Rubenstein and Federman, eds., Chapter 12, Section IV). Recently, cancer therapy could also involve biological therapy or immunotherapy. All of these approaches may pose significant drawbacks for the patient. Surgery, for example, may be contraindicated due to the health of a patient or may be unacceptable to the patient. Additionally, surgery may not completely remove neoplastic tissue. Radiation therapy is only effective when the neoplastic tissue exhibits a higher sensitivity to radiation than normal tissue. Radiation therapy can also often elicit serious side effects. Hormonal therapy is rarely given as a single agent. Although hormonal therapy can be effective, it is often used to prevent or delay recurrence of cancer after other treatments have removed the majority of cancer cells. Certain biological and other therapies are limited in number and may produce side effects such as rashes or swellings, flu-like symptoms, including fever, chills and fatigue, digestive tract problems or allergic reactions.
With respect to chemotherapy, there are a variety of chemotherapeutic agents available for treatment of cancer. A number of cancer chemotherapeutics act by inhibiting DNA synthesis, either directly or indirectly by inhibiting the biosynthesis of deoxyribonucleotide triphosphate precursors, to prevent DNA replication and concomitant cell division. Gilman et al., Goodman and Gilman's: The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, Tenth Ed. (McGraw Hill, N.Y.).
Despite availability of a variety of chemotherapeutic agents, chemotherapy has many drawbacks. Stockdale, Medicine, vol. 3, Rubenstein and Federman, eds., ch. 12, sect. 10, 1998. Almost all chemotherapeutic agents are toxic, and chemotherapy causes significant and often dangerous side effects including severe nausea, bone marrow depression, and immunosuppression. Additionally, even with administration of combinations of chemotherapeutic agents, many tumor cells are resistant or develop resistance to the chemotherapeutic agents. In fact, those cells resistant to the particular chemotherapeutic agents used in the treatment protocol often prove to be resistant to other drugs, even if those agents act by different mechanism from those of the drugs used in the specific treatment. This phenomenon is referred to as multidrug resistance. Because of the drug resistance, many cancers prove refractory to standard chemotherapeutic treatment protocols.
There exists a significant need for safe and effective compounds and methods for treating, preventing and managing cancer, including for cancers that are refractory to standard treatments, such as surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy and hormonal therapy, while reducing or avoiding the toxicities and/or side effects associated with the conventional therapies.